Discovering
by Unchained Insanity
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots about Death Note characters discovering stuff. Rated because I'm paranoid. Enjoy! Also, somewhat yaoi-ish. Don't like, don't read. Will not always include the MelloXNear pairing. May include LXLight, NearXMatt, etc. XD
1. Discovering Fanfiction

Okay, here's some other random crap that I came up with in the hospital. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of its characters. _

__

**Discovering Fanfiction**

* * *

Mello sat at the computer screen, paralyzed ,with his precious Godiva chocolate falling out of his mouth. 'So this is what the world has come to…..' he thought to himself. Honestly, what in the world were people _thinking_ these days? And of all things they had to be thinking, they had to be thinking _this?_ He couldn't take it any longer. Somewhat horrified, he stood up and stumbled out of the room.

Near sat in his room playing with his toys, oblivious to Mello's… _problem_, we'll call it. Picking up his robots and setting them in a line, thinking of ways to find Kira, those were the thoughts that pre-occupied his mind at the moment. Well, you should always expect the unexpected, of course. So it should have been expected when Mello came bursting into the room.

"NEAR! GODIVA NEAR, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Near, having jumped at Mello's sudden outburst, calmed down and looked at Mello with a blank look. "What?" came his brilliant response. "The computer! There's something you need to see! Wait, scratch that, you don't _need_ to see it, but I recommend you do, since it _does _involve you."

Near's emotionless face stared at Mello to try to see if he was lying. 'actually,' he thought, 'Mello seems more….. strained, then lying.' After the quick analysis, Near stood up and walked up to Mello who was at least a head taller, if not more. "Okay," He said quietly. "I'll go have a look." With that last sentence, Near found himself being dragged toward the computer room by a somewhat panicking Mello.

In front of the computer, Near sat staring at what seemed to be written just to insult his height and his orientation. As calm as ever, he turned to Mello. "Mello, would you mind telling me what this is?" Having said that, Near went back to analyzing the work in front of him. "Umm…. It seems like it's what fangirls these days call fanfiction….? What the hell?" Near simply nodded his head, expecting this reaction from Mello. Sighing, Near once again turned to Mello. "So," he said, "how did they find out about us?"

~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~

"Mello, I didn't know you were cheating on me." Near, who was currently sitting on his bed reading fanfiction from his laptop, accused Mello. "No way! Where did you read that?" Mello replied, looking up from eating his chocolate. Near just shook his head and looked back to the rather….. _interesting_, story. "Nevermind Mello. Just checking." Mello shook his head and handed Near a piece of chocolate. "You're looking too much into it!" He announced, crawling into the bed next to Near. "Well, it's quite a thing to get hooked on. Also, I believe Kira may have a slight infatuation to L….."

* * *

OKAY! Let me get one thing straight. There will not be a continuation to this story, however, there will be more chapters! Each chapter is going to have them discover some other weird thing. I'm not gonna say anymore because I don't wanna give anything away~! Also, sorry this one was a bit short, but I still have to do hw, even in the hospital! XP Anywayz, R&R plz! XD


	2. Discovering Ebay

Okay, next chappie now! Don't be mad at me, kz? This came out of nowhere, and I'm writing/typing this as I go. Oh, yea, and this is sorta from my perspective. Like, in third person. I can see the characters, but they can't see me. Therefore, this will not be in my usual writing style. Just a warning! ^.^ The characters might be a bit OOC as well. I'm not really sure. I'll let you guys decide that for me, kz?

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.

_**Discovering Ebay**_

Near sat unmoving as he stared at the computer screen, waiting for something to happen. Now, if you were to ask someone like me , the author, what Near was doing, I wouldn't answer you. That is simply because I am evil. However, if you were to ask someone like Mello what Near was doing, he could probably tell you. So lets go ask him, shall we?

"HEY, NEAR!" Ugh, God. Mello's so loud. It's annoying. And it gets on my nerves. But enough about me, let's see what he wants with Near. Drifting a bit closer to Mello to see what he was calling Near for, I managed to catch him muttering something about curse dolls under his breath. "Damn dolls are everywhere now. What the hell is he even going to do with them? I mean, wits not like he's gonna curse someone, right?" Snickering, I left Mello to ponder that for himself and went to see what Near was doing. Out of boredom, of course, because the albino never does anything of interest. Well, maybe never is a bit of an exaggeration. We'll go with hardly ever.

In Near's room, I found him sitting on his bed, eyes glued to the computer. Sneaking up behind him, I sneaked a peek at what he was doing. Well, technically, I didn't have to sneak because they can't see me anyways. So let me change that. I made a lot of noise walking up behind Near to see what he was doing. There, much better. Unfortunately, you guys won't know what he was doing until later because at that exact moment, Mello burst in. "FUCK NEAR! WHAT THE HELL?" The sentence caused Near to look up with emotionless eyes. "Yes, Mello?" …. Damn, the kid could be as calm as hell. Wait… Hell isn't calm. Let me fix that. The kid could be as calm as an albino turtle waiting for its lettuce.

Mello, not taking any of what he considered Near's crap, stepped into Near's room, dressed in his usual all leather clothing. God, what possessed this child? Leather does terrible to a girls complexion…. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Now let's see, Mello stepped into the room and lowered his voice for once. (If you listened closely, you would've heard me mutter something along the lines of "Thank God!") "Do you want to explain to me why you have all these dolls everywhere Near?" Mello had failed to grasp the fact that they were not dolls. They were instead, something sacred to the white-haired boy. They were _action figures_. "Mello, do not insult my action figures, and yes, those are action figures, so casually." Mello gaped at Near. "Action figures? Your such a kid Near." Near only went back to watching his laptop screen. And of course, Mello got curious and went to look at the screen.

Okay, here's the big moment! Now you'll finally find out what's on the screen! Fist, let me tell you a few things. For those of you who guessed it was porn, you are wrong. If you guessed a cat, you are also wrong. If you guessed Ebay, you were wrong. Wait…. Was it ebay…? Wait! Scratch that! (again! DX) It _was_ Ebay. And don't you act surprised either. You all had this coming. I mean, didn't you read the title? So, yeah, Mello looked at the laptop and saw this unknown website. The unknown website was, of course, better known as _Ebay._ For those of you who don't know what Ebay is, I recommend you stop reading this story right now because there is no way in hell you don't know about it. Unless you live under a rock. Now is there anyone curious to why Near was even on Ebay?

Simple. Near was looking for a new toy. Preferably a new robot or puzzle, but anyone would do. He had all the money he needed, after all, so why not buy something rare or exclusive? Something on Ebay. Okay, now I know Ebay sells a lot of frauds, but since Near _is_ next in line for L, he can easily tell the difference between an original and a faux. Of course, it was only expected. Wait…. I've thrown us all off topic, haven't I? Okay, so now Mello discovered that Near was on this suspicious looking site titled Ebay. There was absolutely _nothing _weird about the at _all_. Notice the sarcasm.

~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~

"Oh. My. Godiva! They sell Godiva Chocolate too? Near, how the hell did someone like you managed to find a website as epic as this?" Now everyone calm down, I know that Ebay doesn't really sell stuff like chocolate, but it's my story, so I'll decide what they're buying and what Ebay is selling! (Insert evil laugh here) So, back to our favorite cute couple, which for some reason, wind up also being paired with a videogame-obsessed redhead, better known as Matt. But I'm just going to call him….. Matt. There. Now everyone's happy!

~~~~Another Time Skip!~~~~

Happily munching on his chocolate from Ebay, Mello turned and looked at a certain pale albino who was currently attempting to solve his newly bought puzzle. "Hey, Near," Blushing somewhat profusely, he continued his statement. "Thanks for buying me the chocolate." Having finished his….. for lack of a better word, I'm calling it a statement again, he took another bite of his chocolate satisfyingly. Near, having ignored the psycho blond, stood up and walked toward his new bag of toys, pulling out a robot. Quietly, but not so soft as to be unable to hear what he was saying, (did that make any sense to _anyone?_) Near replied with a whispered "Your welcome." And proceeded to play with his robots.

* * *

So here I end this story, with everyone satisfied. Including myself, of course! Well, I'm not actually that satisfied with this story. I'll probably come back, find about a billion problems with it, try to fix the problems, and end up re-writing the whole damn thing. But overall, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm out of ideas though, so it would be nice if you R&R'd leaving an idea as well to what they should discover next. I'm aiming for this to have at least 10 chapters. Please help me reach my goal! Thanks for reading, and, again, R&R!

~SnowZero13


	3. Discovering Doujins

Okay, BIG THANKS TO LucaBlightIsPUCA FOR THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER! Luca, this chappie is for you, k? Enjoy! Oh yea, same format as last time! Third person from my point of view. They can't see me, but I can see them, all of that stuff I put in the last chapter about me being third person. This is NearXMello. Matt is in here for my… personal preferences….. .

**Warning: Contains minor cursing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.

* * *

_**Discovering Doujinshis**_

Looking around sneakily, a certain blond chocoholic ran around the hallways. To some, it would've appeared he was running to find something. To others, it might've appeared as if he was running away from something. Both assumptions would be wrong either way, so I should just tell you what Mello was doing, shouldn't I? Too bad, if you really want to know, go find Near. And even if you don't want to know, go find Near anyways because that's where I'm heading next. Anyway, going back to Mello, he was actually hyper on chocolate. Now, before you say anything, let me just say that I didn't know it was possible either. Don't ask.

Heh, watching Mello run up and down the halls for no reason is fun. Especially when he clearly knows Near can see him. Near is currently sitting in the corner watching Mello with a blank stare (as usual). Then Matt came in from….. where did he come in from? Okay, let's just say he came through the door like _normal_ people would do. Per usual, Matt was sporting his red DSi. Not looking properly (of course), Matt ran into Near, who in turn fell right into Mello's path and tripped them. Well, now that I look back on it, it _did_ look kinda wrong….. But let's focus on something else. While Matt tripped over Near, his DSi went flying, so whatever he was doing on it suddenly became visible.

Only seconds later, Mello had the red DSi in his hands and Matt was on his feet trying to get it back. Near just sat there watching them with his usual emotionless eyes. Surprisingly enough, Mello eventually gave up on Matt's DSi, his attention turning to something else Matt had in his hand. Grabbing for the book Matt was holding, he turned and ran before Matt could realize what had happened. Poor Matt, who always makes sure he has his electronics, got tricked. And it wasn't any ordinary book Mello had grabbed either. It was… well, you'll see…..

~~~~Time Skip!~~~~

Half an hour later, Mello returned, flushed and somewhat cautious. Stepping up to Matt, he got the brilliant idea to slap him for whatever reason, probably about the book, and mutter a small, "I can't believe you read that." Matt, snickering, reached over and patted Mello on the back. "You know you like it, Mr. I-Have-To-Act-All-Tough." The statement was followed by a quick, "As if", which led people to believe (or maybe just me) that he really _did_ enjoy it. Meanwhile, Near was putting together his puzzle for the millionth (was it the millionth?) time, ignoring all the drama between Matt and Mello. So of course he was thrown off guard when Matt somehow dragged him into it.

"NEAR! HELP ME!" Near sighed and stood up. Walking over slowly, he assessed the problem. Matt was currently being held down by Mello in a choke hold. It didn't look comfortable either. Sighing again, Near quickened his pace and sat down next to Mello and Matt. "So what do you need Matt?" Near asked uncharacteristically, though he was still as emotionless as ever. Oblivious to the conversation Matt was having with Near, Mello continued attempting to murder Matt and therefore pressing down harder on his throat. "Do anything! Just help me!" Having said that, Matt choked dramatically while Mello cackled evilly. Shaking his head, Near stood up again.

Walking toward Mello, Near unconsciously brought a hand to his head and began to twirl a finger in his completely white hair. Still twirling his hair, Near tugged on Mello's shirt. "Mello, it would not be wise to kill Matt. If you did, we would probably all end up in trouble. You would be in trouble for killing him and I would be in trouble for not doing anything about it." Near concluded logically. Unfortunately, Mello was not one for logic. Instead of releasing his grasp on Mello, he tightened, causing a rather comical 'oh my God, his eyes are popping out' sight to appear on Matt's face. "So?" Mello asked, though he seemed quite red, and whether it was out of embarrassment or anger was indiscernible.

Tugging on Mello's shirt again, Near had somehow managed to irritate the blond further. Switching his attention from Matt to Near, Mello glared daggers at Near. He said something to near after that, but I can't tell you, mostly because I was about half a mile away by the time he was glaring at Near. So, from my hiding place, I'm going to turn on a digital camera I placed strategically in the room. From the looks of it, Mello… jumped Near? Wait…. OH! He didn't jump Near, my bad. He's on top of him though, because I'm assuming that he's going to beat the crap out of Near.

_Click…._

_Flash…_

Oh, now Matt's snickering. Did he just do what I think he did? Okay, I'm going back. Oh. My. GOD! Matt now had a picture of Mello 'topping' Near. Or so it looked like it. Frantically reaching for it, Mello carelessly yelled out "YOU BETTER NOT USE THAT IN THE DOUJIN!", causing Near to look at him oddly. All was silent, for about, I don't know, maybe 7 seconds? Yup, 7 seconds exactly. Well, actually 7.602342. But let's not go too much into the specifics. Suddenly, all eyes were on the book in the middle of the room. Then all chaos broke out again. "NEAR! Don't read that….." Matt shouted from his 'safe' area in the room, hoping to stop Near from reading the book.

Shrugging, Near reached over and grabbed the book before Mello could. With incredible speed for someone his size, he had crawled into the closet and locked himself in it, taking his own sweet time to 'enjoy' the story. If only he knew he would regret it later.

~~~~Time Skip!~~~~

About ten minutes later, Near crawled out of the closet (It was a _very_ small closet.), shocked that Matt would read something like this. He didn't show it though, of course. Handing the book back to matt, he went back to his puzzle while pondering new things. Like how does one come up with….. _ideas_, like that? It was sick, and he was pretty sure he didn't like _yaoi_, whatever the hell it was. Matt just looked at the book embarrassingly and put it away in its respectful place in his vest. If any of you have ever wondered what he hides in his vest, now you know.

Mello turned away from the other two and snapped off a piece of chocolate. The atmosphere was tense, and it was silent for once, except for the occasional snap of a puzzle piece being put in its place, and Mello snapping off a piece of chocolate every now and then. Matt was reading one of the doujinshis, and he seemed quite fond of it. Looking closer now, I think it's one called… chocolate kiss. With Mello and Near as the main couple. Something tells me Matt supports MelloXNear. And life is about to get _way_ crazier.

* * *

There! I think it was kind of a cliffie, but like I said, it's a one-shot. There will not be a continuation of this because I should be doing my homework. Lolz, hope you liked it Luca! ^.^ I think this is the longest piece I have ever written… YAYZ! –does a little dance- Just figure out how you want the end to be, and it shall be so. Like I said, no continuation of this, but I might come back later and add an ending. Until then, I think it's not too much to ask everyone to use their imagination? No? Good! Oh, by the way, the next one might be NearXMatt, so those of you who don't like that don't have to read the next chapter. R&R! XD


	4. Discovering the DSi

Okay, I'm just gonna get straight to the point this time. This story is MattXNear. Don't like, don't read. Seriously, if it clearly says MattXNear, and you don't MattXNear, why would you read this story? -.- Don't come complaining to me if this one-shot displeases you. Seriously, this is the fourth time I'm typing MattXNear just so you see it and can avoid something you dislike reading. This story could be rated extreme T or light M. I am not responsible for any regrets the reader may or may not have after reading this chapter. Thanking for your time! Oh, yeah! Story still in third person limited, my POV. Lolz, enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Besides, if I did own Death Note, there'd be much yaoi. Just saying…

_**Discovering the DSi**_

Unfortunately, it was just another boring day at the Whammy (sp?) house. Mello was out playing soccer with his friends, Matt was playing with his DSi in his room, and Near was in his own room doing God knows what. I mean, seriously, what can a kid his age do with all that spare time? Well, at least that was what Near was thinking as he finished his blank puzzle for about the ten millionth time. And he wasn't even exaggerating. In fact, that was probably an understatement. Inwardly sighing (because God forbid the emotionless Near ever sigh _out loud_), he picked up his favorite toy robot and stood up. He needed something else to do.

Meanwhile, Matt was in his room playing the ever entertaining game of Animal Crossing. "DAMN YOU ANNOYING ANIMALS!" Or… maybe not…. Anyway, as I was saying, Matt was indeed playing Animal Crossing. And enjoying it too, if you can believe that. "ALL YOU DAMN ANIMALS DO IS WALK AROUND TOWN! BE USEFUL FOR ONCE, YOU IDIOTS! NO WONDER THERE'S NO MAFIA OR VIOLENCE IN THIS GAME! GOD, THIS GAME SUCKS!" Okay then…. Forget I said he was enjoying it, let's just assume that he isn't bored instead. Everyone satisfied? Too bad! Okay then, so Matt wasn't bored. Mello isn't bored. Now how about our favorite (I would assume he's your favorite, because your reading this story, aren't you?) albino.

Near was currently stacking and restacking his wooden cubes, trying to figure out every possible angle he could stack them on without them falling over. In case you guys are interested, our little albino genius found about 27 different ways. After figuring that out, the pale genius tried to make a continuous tower, not knocking it down and starting over. He made it to about 1,003 before the tower decided to topple, falling on top of the albino and making a rather loud _crash_ sound, which didn't go unnoticed. '_I am __never__making a tower out of wooden blocks __again_' the albino thought sourly. He didn't let his emotion show, of course, and that's what makes him so damn adorable!

Matt, who _was_ wandering the halls for a bit while playing the 'Damn Animal Crossing Game', heard the loud crash and decided to investigate. Yeah, remember when I said the loud crash didn't go unnoticed? Well, this is who it was noticed by. Poor Near was probably going to be stuck under there for ours while the gameaholic (Is gameaholc a word? You know what, F*** this, gameaholic is officially a word. -.-) attempted to finish a level of his favorite game, Tetris (Teehee! I'm the author here, so I say his favorite game is Tetris! Behold my powers!). Anyway, looking around for the source of the crash, the redhead tripped over a lego that was carelessly left on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Looking ahead, he noticed that Near's room's door was open. Cautiously, he peeked inside to find one thing. Utter chaos.

Automatic robots were marching around, 'chasing' the ones that weren't automatic (which they had labeled as 'intruders'), and there was even a fake puppy which Near had managed to fit a motor in it so that it would walk, bark, and (in extreme cases) clean up after him. After all, Roger insisted that he keep his room clean since even the most micro toy in the world would stand out against his all-white room. Now, imagine the said all white room covered with giant wooden blocks all toppled over a small figure that seemed even paler than the room. Now imagine that the white figure was _moving_. Now imagine your Matt, who's world revolves around weird video games that may or may not include aliens. Now imagine how freaked out you would be. There, you have the basic idea now!

Matt was actually being quite stupid at the moment. With unneeded cautiousness, Matt steadily walked toward the lump of life under the blocks. Holding a stick (And don't ask me where he got it, cuz I'm not telling!), he skillfully wielded it like a sword and managed to poke Near with it. After a while, the little lump decided to move, therefore scaring the crap outta Matt. "AHHH! AN ALIEN!" The redhead then proceeded to run around in circles, which we all know solve nothing in the case of an alien invasion. I mean, admit it, we have all been abducted at least once, right? Right? Well, Matt has. At least in his psycho video game he has. Dropping his red DSi, Matt ran out the room, running right into the wall which he had not seen on his way out.

Choosing to crawl out from under the blocks at that moment, Near saw what he recognized as 'Matt's Play Device', or MPD for short. Unsure, for once, of what to do, he picked the red electronic up and looked around to see if Matt was near-by. Looking outside his room, he saw that Matt had passed out do to his…. Meeting… with the wall. Unsurprised by this, Near just inwardly sighed again and attempted to pull Matt into his room. Somehow, he managed to get Matt in his room, and he sat him on the bed. Calling to his little electronic dog for help, they managed to get the room somewhat presentable. Just in time, too, because Matt chose that moment to wake-up.

Grimacing at the pain he felt on his forehead, Matt sat up and took in his surroundings. Realizing immediately that he wasn't in his own room, he tensed up and tried to think of all the possible ways he could end up in this room.

~~~~In Matt's Mind~~~~

'Damn, I got drunk again, didn't I?'

'Wait, no dead hooker in the closet.'

'Maybe I didn't kill the hooker and she got up and left.'

'Wait, then there would probably be blood on the floor anyways. I'm not that stupid'

'Hold on….. Is this Near's room?'

'God have mercy on the poor boy, I must've gotten drunk and fucked him.'

'Holy crap, his room is still clean!'

'Miraculous…..'

~~~~End of Matt's thinking time!~~~~

As many of you could've guessed, his predictions were _way_ off. I mean, seriously, a _dead hooker_? And sex with Near? He was definitely in dreamland. Taking a second look around, he noticed that Near sat on the bed next to him, cold and emotionless. Before Matt could say anything, Near handed Matt his DSi. Not ignoring the confused look Matt had on his face, he gave a quick explanation. "Matt ran out and hit his head on the wall. I am only helping him to re co-ordinate Matt." Hopping off the bed, Near turned and started setting up his robots again, clearly bored. In fact, he was so bored that even Matt could tell he was bored, and remember, Near is as blank as snow. Standing up, Matt went to sit next to Near.

"So…" he started, "What are you doing?" As a reply, he got a pale pointed finger at the metallic robots. "Wanna play my DSi with me?" Near looked blankly at him, clearly questioning his sanity. "Come on, it's fun!" Finally nodding his head, Near stood up and went to sit on his bed again, patting a seat next to him so Matt knew where to sit. Smiling childishly at winning, Matt stood up too and went to sit by Near. Pulling out his Animal Crossing game, he put in another more exciting game inside it, called Big Brain Academy. "Watch me play first, so you can get the basic idea, kay?" Not waiting for an answer, Matt pushed Near's head into his lap. Uncomfortable with his position, Near squirmed a bit, but stopped after he got into a more comfortable position. He didn't exactly mind being close to Matt, after all.

Pulling out a black DSi stylus, Matt proceeded to start the game, careful to keep the DSi in view of the younger albino child. Near stared at the screen with invisible awe, curious to how such a little machine could make such vivid pictures and actions. Attempting to snuggle closer to Matt so as to have a better view, Near stood up and sat back down in Matt's lap. Forgetting about the game for a moment, Matt took a look at the bundle of adorableness in his lap. Unfortunately for Matt, it was not the smartest choice because as soon as he was distracted, the evil monster he was fighting in his Starfy game took advantage of his distraction and destroyed the small star.

"Damn it….." he was muttering under his breath, so the small albino didn't hear. And if Near _had_ heard, he showed no sign of it. Poor Matt though, as soon as Near realized Matt was preoccupied, he jumped off his lap, took the DSi from him, and put it on the floor. Giving Matt a glance, the albino saw that Matt was a bit confused at the moment. '_good, he shouldn't mind me doing this then!_' The albino thought silently to himself, pulling out tweezers and a small screwdriver. Matt just stared in wonder while Near pulled out his tools. Commence the operation…. NOW!

As quickly as the albino could, he unscrewed the DSi and took it apart, so that Matt couldn't stop him. Matt, at this point, was staring in fascinated horror at the pieces of his DSi. Working even quicker now, Near pulled out all the small insides of the DSi, save for the screen. Examining each piece and memorizing where it went, Near set the pieces next to him and waved for Matt to come over. Matt, surprisingly, went to Near to see what in the world he was doing to the DSi. Pointing to the battery of the it, Near recognized the brand and type and told Matt how to make it last longer before placing it back into the DSi. He did the same thing with each of the other pieces, and before Matt knew it, the electronic device was all back together again, good as new!

Not thinking, Matt pulled the unsocial Near into a quick hug and muttered an incomprehensible string of 'thank you's!' before releasing the small boy. But knowing Matt, it wasn't over yet. Oh, no, Matt even gave the albino noy a quick kiss. Not a cheek kiss either, a kiss on the _lips_. As surprised as the albino was, he didn't let it show. In fact, while Matt was showing his physical thanks, only two thoughts ran through Near's mind. One, he wasn't ever going to do that again. Two, Mello was going to kill him.

* * *

Okay, YAY! I'M FINALLY DONE! I hope you enjoyed it! And there's a little MelloXNear in the end for ya! XD As always, R&R! PEACE! ~SZ13


	5. Apology

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. Life is just busy. But it's summer now, so I should have some new stories soon! Unfortunately, I've discovered that my writing style has changed so drastically that I'm better off rewriting entire stories and reposting them. As such, all of my current stories that ARE NOT oneshots or a series of oneshots will be removed and possibly rewritten. I will have a poll up inquiring whether you want them rewritten, or if you just want entirely new content. I'll have another poll up after that for those of you who want the oneshots continued; however, they will most likely not be similar to the ones I have already released. Sorry for the not being here and the not updating. Thanks.

~SZ13 (Unchained)

P.S. Stories will be removed by the 21st of June. Poll will be closed by the 1st of June. Really sorry guys.


End file.
